Finally!
by MrsEffieAbernathy
Summary: After years of secretly being in love, will tonight be the night they finally reveal their feelings? Putting this story on hiatus. May or may not continue. Sorry!
1. Finally

**Finally!**

**~A Hayffie Fanfiction~**

Haymitch was in the viewing room, watching the final moments of the 74th Hunger Games. Effie was planning for the continuing possibility of saving not one, but two tributes, on the beautiful mahogany table in the other room. She got up to check the progress of the game, pausing at the door way to watch Haymitch.

_It had been years since she had first saw his face, she was just about to turn twelve. He had been so young, just barely sixteen when she had seen the reaping in District 12 for the second Quarter Quell. He was unbelievably handsome. As the Games progressed, so did her crush. How silly of her to fall in love with the victor. Better yet, a victor she had never ever met. She had no chance. Plus, he was taken, well at the time anyways. _

_They used to see him with his family, but now they saw him alone with a bottle in hand. Every year he drank and drank until it had become a source of entertainment for people to bet on the silly things he'd do during the reapings. He fell off the stage many times and always made rude comments to the escort, forgetting all his manners._

_Effie felt terrible, about everything. By , she wasn't blind to see the evil things President Snow did to his people. How could she not be? She was, after all, in training to becoming an escort. _

She had been the escort for the coal district for almost 5 years. She really hated it but she'd never let that show. She was completely a Capitol girl as far as anyone could tell. She hated having to keep up the act, like she was so fucking happy to be sending two innocent children to die, but that's what she did. She knew that there was a setback to the job she choose to do, but in the end it was all for him. Him, the beautiful man, who was just two feet away.

Secretly, he loved her too. Yeah, he made fun of her Capitol ways - the silly outfits, the caked on makeup, her sexy annoying accent- but he loved it all. Still, he preferred her natural look, her shoulder length blond hair and her stunning blue eyes. Jesus, he could just look at her for hours. He could never let her know however, she hated him, or so he thought. If it wasn't for his love for her and these two crazy teenagers, who were cuddled together on top on the Cornucopia listening to Cato slowly die, he'd be drunk at the moment. He loved when she was near. The flashbacks of the arena and the thoughts of his family...his girl...were always too much. She made them go away, Effie Trinket, his Capitol princess. He calls everyone sweetheart, but 'princess' was reserved for her only. Effie loved having that special nickname, it gave her hope.

She sat down beside him and asked how much long he thought it was going to be. He turn to her and shook his head. She could see the hope in his eyes. Next year, he'd finally have company. Her company wouldn't be needed. The thought made her sigh. Haymitch got up and poured himself a drink and then set it down in front of Effie. She's confused as to what he's doing, until he makes another drink. It is pink, her favorite. She smiled and thanked him as he handed it to her. They sip their drinks in silence as they watch the screen, waiting for something that won't come anytime soon.

It's Effie who suggests that they might as well leave it alone for a few hours. Clearly, nothing was going to happen. Everyone was focused on Cato's slow death. Terrible, thought

Effie. After all these years, she still couldn't see how people found entertainment in this event. How could people celebrate the death of such young children? It was pointless to think like that though. She got off the couch and went to the bar, attempting to make herself another pink drink. Haymitch came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head. Despite the ridiculously high heels, she was still shorter than him. She had no idea what she was doing and he just laughed at her. She was so cute when she was confused. He lowered his head so that his lips were inches from her ear and whispered what she had to do. It didn't turn out perfect, but she did it herself. She was so happy that she turned and faced him and then gave him the biggest hug he'd gotten in years.

They spent the rest of the night teaching each other things. He taught her to mix drinks and she taught him how to use his manners. She was surprised at how charming he was when he hadn't spent the day heavily drinking. And then suddenly, just like that, it was morning. They had completely forgotten the Games and rushed back into the viewing room, just in time too. Katniss and Peeta were lifting the berries to their mouths. Suddenly, an announcement was called, informing the two that they were both allowed to live. They had outsmarted the Capitol's Games. Haymitch knew this would not go unnoticed by Snow. Things were about to get very dangerous for these star-crossed lovers. Effie screamed in excitement, forgetting for a second what they had just done. Haymitch looked at the woman he loved and knew she would reject him, but he couldn't resist. He grabbed her and spun her around in a hug, much like the one she gave him the night before, and kissed her. She was in shock for a moment, unsure what had just happened, but quickly kissed him back. They stayed like that for a long time. When they both eventually pulled away, they both whispered finally at the same time. Laughing, they stood there holding each other until it was time for them to greet the victors.


	2. Helping

_**"He's not drinking but I can tell he'd like to be. Effie had them take her own wine away when she saw the effort he was making" - pg 190 Catching Fire.**_

**Chapter 2: ****Helping**

_Wow, I can't believe she did that, _Haymitch thought after seeing an Avox take away]Effie's half full glass. He had to admit that having no one drinking around him helped. Not much, but just enough that _**maybe **_he'd be able to get through the recap of the reapings for the third Quarter Quell. This year, the tributes were being pulled from the existing victors, meaning that a lot of his friends were about to face horrible deaths if he were to keep Peeta alive. It was too much for him. Not only does the word _Quell _bring back the flashbacks, but now everyone he cared about was about to be gone. Except Peeta and Effie, of course. He really needed a drink.

The announcer comments on the District 12 reaping and Haymitch can't take it anymore. He finally got not just one but two tributes out of the arena only to have them forced back in a year later. He left silently and went off to bed.

Haymitch could hear the clicking of Effie's ridiculously high heels on the hard floors, that meant she was coming to him. They were coming up on their one year anniversary but neither one of them could even bear the thought of being happy. They were unsure of how the future was looking. Between preparing Katniss and Peeta for the Quell and preparing themselves for the rebellion, they didn't have much to be happy about. It was a huge risk, the rebellion. Haymitch refused to give Effie too many details, but she knew enough. After the interviews she was to go home and stay as far away from Haymitch, Katniss, and Peeta until they could safely get her. They kept the information given to the escort basic so that if Snow was to ever suspect anything, Effie wouldn't suffer. After all, why would they suspect that this Capitol princess had any part in it? Still, Haymitch couldn't stop thinking of all the terrible things that could go wrong. He wanted to bring her and guarantee safety. He wanted a drink.

She came in the room looking like she was about to burst into tears and all his thoughts went away as he pulled her into a comforting hug. "_Everything will be fine," _he whispered as she cried into his shoulder. It broke his heart to see her like this, so he wiped away her tears and kissed her softly on the lips. She sighed and walked into the bathroom and began the process of going from a Capitol girl to his girl. Slowly, the makeup came off leaving her natural skin, which on its own was pale, and she changed into a simple nightgown. She removed her wig and let her hair fall down to her shoulders. Haymitch loved watching this. It was his favorite part of their time together. He couldn't believe that someone like Effie Trinket would be with him; he shook his head every day at the thought.

They had intended to spend every minute they could together before it was time to part ways. Since they couldn't spend this time how they wanted to because the kids were just down the hall, they talked. He thanked her for her help in his drinking problem. He still wanted that drink. Effie was proud of him for doing his best to stay sober but she knew deep down it was only a matter of time before he found his way to a bottle of the apartment's lovely wine. They talked about all that had happened in the past year and all that could happen if this rebellion worked out as he planned. They may even to be able to get married, have children. Haymitch quickly dismissed the thought. There was no telling what the future might hold. She wouldn't allow any talk of what would happen if the Capitol won yet another rebellion. She couldn't stand the thought of not being with these people that have come to be more like a family to her than her real family. The couple talked and kissed until Effie had fallen asleep.

Haymitch did his best to sleep but all he could think about was the Games. He decided to take a walk around the apartment when he heard familar sounds coming from the viewing area of the apartment. He walked quietly into the room to see Katniss and Peeta watching his games. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and went to find a bottle of wine. He was half way through the bottle when he heard them talking and walked back into the room to make his presence known.

He eventually joined his sleeping girlfriend feeling terrible about giving into the cravings. He had to admit, she was helping him stop, slowly. He wondered, as he fell asleep beside Effie, if he would ever be able to completely give up his drinking habits. It would be hard, sure, but he knew he could do it. As long as Effie Trinket was helping him, he could do anything.


	3. Surprises

"_**I'm seriously rethinking the question of who should get out of these Games alive when the other elevator opens. Haymitch and Effie join us, looking pleased about something." - pg 216 Catching Fire**_.

**Chapter 3: Surprises**

Everyone was being directed to the elevators, but Haymitch just stood there. He was waiting for Effie, she was supposed to meet him right after the opening ceremonies to be introduced to his friends. This was silly, of course, because she grew up seeing them and spent the past 5 years politely saying hello in passing. Haymitch had told her that he wanted to introduce her as his girlfriend. She knew he was extremely nervous because he knew how almost every victor felt about the Capitol. Effie was different, she may never be able to fully understand but she had to deal with the death of children she knew personally too. Just like they all did. It came with the job of being a mentor and an escort. Even then, she was helping with the rebellion. Haymitch made it very clear that he was the only one to know she knew a thing. He was to, needed to, keep her as safe as possible.

Effie found the lack of information frustrating and would sigh whenever he refused to talk about the plans. All she knew is that at some point they were going to attempt to remove as many of the victors from the arena and she was to go straight home after she said her goodbyes to the kids. This was why she was late that night, she was annoyed by how little she knew and thought that maybe if she was a little late he would change his mind. She almost didn't go at all but Effie refused to abandon all her manners. When she walked in the room it was emptying quickly. Confused, she ran over to Haymitch to see what was going on. He explained that they didn't like how friendly all the victors were being and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Effie wondered where the friends she was supposed to meet were. Haymitch planned for this moment for almost a year. He always knew he loved her, ever since their first meeting.

* * *

_A letter arrived at his house 2 weeks before the reaping of the 69th Hunger Games. "Oh, great, District 12 gets a new escort...it's about damn time," he said to himself, sick of taking on the responsibility of both being mentor and escort. The previous woman was promoted leaving no one willing to take on the coal district. Sure, it had only been one year but it was terrible. He swore he'd appreciate whoever they put into to replace him. _

_He saw her that morning, getting off the train. She had a bright, curly, blue wig on top of her head and was wearing an almost silly amount of makeup. She wore a simple black skirt with a puffy sleeved top and 5 inch heels. Everything about her screamed Capitol but he sensed something different. She caught his eye and gasped. **How did she run in those shoes? **he thought as she ran toward him. "Hi, I'm Effie Trinket. I'm District 12's new escort. No need to introduce yourself, Haymitch Abernathy." He knew right then that he wanted to spend the rest of his life hearing her say his name in that sexy accent of hers._

* * *

It seemed like so long ago now. He had her now and she wasn't going anywhere because, as hard as it was to believe, Effie Trinket, the Capitol princess, loved him back. Here they were, standing in a small but empty room kissing as if this was their last moment together. He never wanted to stop kissing her. He loved the way her lips felt against his. How her hands felt as she ran them all over his body and how her skin was so soft everywhere he touched her. Just as she started to move things along, he stopped her. Effie's confusion quickly changed into feeling like he was rejecting her. He reassured her that everything was fine, he just had a surprise for her, then they would pick off where they left off.

He took a few deep breathes, nervous for what he was about to do. A confused Effie was starting to worry, when suddenly Haymitch started talking. "I love you Effie. I have loved you from the moment he went. Remember how you ran to me in those silly heels of yours? How you were so excited to meet _me _of all people. I knew that I wanted to be with you then. Of course, I never would have suspected that we'd be where we are today. This has been an emotional year and I swear you're the only thing that keeps me going. You're helping me in more ways than you could ever imagine and that I could ever pay you back for. You're my whole world, princess. I love you." Effie hardly had time to process this before he went on again. "So, if it would be perfectly okay with you, Miss Effie Trinket, I'd love for you to be my wife. Marry me. Not now, maybe not for years. But if we both survive this mess we're about to get into, I want to know that I'll get to take you back home with me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you princess."

Effie just stood there in shock for a moment, taking in all that had just happened. "Well, what do you say?" Haymitch asked, nervous because of her silence. She didn't say a word. Instead, she kissed him and she kept kissing him until he kissed back. She was picking up where they left off.

As they were hurrying to pull their clothes on and get back to the apartment before Katniss and Peeta suspected something, Effie gave her answer. "Of course I'll marry you Haymitch. I love you so much. Of course, I wish we didn't have to wait but I know in the end it'll be worth waiting until all the mess is over and done." He sighed with relief, though a spoken confirmation was unnecessary after what just happen, he was happy she said yes. Miss Effie Trinket couldn't wait until the day she became Mrs. Effie Abernathy. They caught an elevator and somehow managed to run into the kids. Katniss looked annoyed but then saw how happy both Effie and Haymitch looked.

Despite all that happened that night, Effie loved her surprise. She loved that she had something to distract her from the rebellion, something to look forward to. Little did she know that the Capitol attendants had overheard their conversation. It didn't take long for the news of their engagement to reach Snow. Yet another surprise the couple learned a little too late.


	4. Silly Capitol Accessories

**"The dining room's empty except for Peeta and Haymitch, whose face is flushed with drink and anger. On his wrist he wears a solid-gold bangle with a pattern of flames — this must be his concession to Effie's matching-token plan — that he twists unhappily." -Chapter 16 Catching Fire**

**Chapter 4: Silly Capitol Accessories**

"Haymitch!" Effie scream as she fought to get him to wear a gold bracelet. Katniss had her gold Mockingjay pin, Peeta had his locket, and she had her wig. Effie wanted Haymitch to be part of the team but he wouldn't budge on the issue. "It's a silly Capitol accessory and I want no part of anything from the Captiol, Effie. I though you would understand that," he yelled at her, seeming to not realize that she herself was from the Capitol. Effie starts to say something but quickly leaves the room before he realizes what he had said. "Effie, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, come back! I'll wear to damn bracelet," he called after her but she was already gone. He went straight for the bar.

Meanwhile, Effie went up to the roof. She knew he didn't mean it they way she took it but it still left her questioning what she was doing. Agreeing to marry a man from District 12 was something no one from the Capitol would approve of. She had liked him for 25 years and he clearly loved her. But he still hated the Capitol and everything associated with it, except her, of course. Still, she wondered even more about if she had made the right choice. There were only two outcomes of their future right this second. Either she would move to District 12 where they will be happily married and right next door to Katniss and Peeta or...the rebellion would fail and Snow would, without a doubt, kill one or both of them. She didn't know that his plans were so much worse than that.

* * *

President Snow was a very smart but very evil man. Snow now had something he could take away from Haymitch again and he planned to use it but not just yet. He knew that the districts were uprising and he anticipated another war. So, for now, he'd keep the information to himself until the time was right.

* * *

Effie was looking at the city she had called home all her life and wondered how she ended up where she was today. She felt Haymitch's arm wrap around her waist and suddenly she wasn't confused anymore. She wanted him. She wanted this amazing future she had planned out with Haymitch. He smelled of alcohol and was clearly drunk. This was her least favorite thing about him but she could deal with it. She might even try to help him cut back. But for now, he was there and that's all she cared about.

After awhile he agreed to wear the silly gold bracelet. He liked the idea of being a team with the only three people he cared about. Haymitch wasn't completely happy though. He still found it to be a silly Capitol accessory but it made Effie happy so he'd suck it up and wear it. It gave him an idea on how to let Katniss know who to trust in the arena. He apologized for earlier and led her back down to the apartment.

**I'm sorry this was so short and I know it wasn't the best I've ever done but I wrote it so I hope you enjoy it. I really lack motivation to continue but I'll do my best :)**

**Thank you all for your support, it means the world to me. Also, my editor is out of town so any mistakes are purely my own.**


End file.
